


Rebirthing Passion

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Series: Krakoan Sexiness [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Takes place during House of X issue 5. Scott, Jean, and Logan have all faced their resurrection, thanks to Charles Xavier bringing them back to life. Upon being resurrected, the three decide to not waste any more time, and make a little noise in the bedroom of their new home on the Moon.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men), Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Krakoan Sexiness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826035
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Rebirthing Passion

**_AN: This here is a sexy one-shot taking place within the pages of the current X-Men comics, after House of X issue 5. Occurring shortly after members of the X-Men are resurrected, it expands on why Wolverine, Cyclops, and Jean Grey have conjoined bedrooms, without any walls separating them. And the fact that in X-Men Vol 2: Issue 7, it’s implied Wolverine and Cyclops have a thing, it’s painfully obvious those two are getting frisky with one another. It’s just too convenient that their bedrooms are all linked. Am I supposed to believe that Scott and Logan aren’t having hookups? Yeah, they’re a little more than friends. Hickman’s just not trying to hide it anymore. And they’re making extra noise with Jean._ **

**‘This here means psychic communication and thoughts.’**

**_Also, keep in mind the fair warning that this story will be containing some graphic sexual content, so reader discretion is advised. If you aren’t of the age or maturity to view such graphic material, then I highly recommend skipping over it._ **

**_Also, I do not own any of the characters used. Marvel and Disney do. Everything is fair use._ **

* * *

**Rebirthing Passion:**

**Krakoa**

Charles Xavier faced death, resurrection, destruction, peace, anarchy, and rebuilding. While his body remained comatose in a hospital room, his mind was still powerful. Exodus acting as a host for his conscious mind allowed him to be free. It allowed him to have more than he could ever imagine. He never once thought that he could have something like this happen. After his foster son, Scott Summers, had killed him in a Phoenix Five-induced rage, he never thought he could be so alive again.

But then, his consciousness got transferred to Exodus, granting him a second chance. And he realized just how foolish he’d be if he wasted such an opportunity. It meant needing to make peace with Erik, once and for all. It meant while he was still an idealist with peace in mind for the world, he couldn’t afford being anybody’s lapdog any further. So, when he and Moira had approached Erik about starting Krakoa, as a place for mutants, Erik didn’t even hesitate.

Although Krakoa was on its way to becoming a sovereign nation for the homo Superior, it came at a high price. With Project Orcas working on building Sentinels, that meant an apocalyptic future, which Moira had witnessed with her own two eyes before living her tenth life. It meant that they had to stop Project Orcas. But that meant sacrificing the lives of their best X-Men. He knew what the price would be. It would mean his X-Men – his children – dying to save a world that hated them.

Nonetheless, that didn’t mean Xavier had no backup plan in mind.

All it took was reworking Cerebro, with a little help of Mister Sinister’s knowledge on genetic cloning and resurrecting. As he knelt before the body of his X-leader – the man he’d raised since the X-Man was a boy – he reached a hand forward to touch the side of Scott’s visor. He heard Scott’s breathing. He was alive once more. He’d been resurrected thanks to that of the Phoenix Force. Now, he was here, once more before Xavier’s eyes.

“There you are, my boy. Even knowing I could bring you back . . . a part of me dies when any of you do. So, let’s not do that again, shall we?” Xavier whispered to his “son.”

“Did . . .” Scott uttered out, his voice sounding raspy and dry, as though he’d swallowed sand. “Did it work?”

“It did,” Charles said. “You succeeded, and your sacrifice was not in vain. It was a gift, and in the giving, you saved us all.”

Xavier turned his head up to view all the X-Men who’d fallen during the mission. Nightcrawler . . . Mystique . . . Penance . . . Magik . . . Archangel . . . Wolverine all stood before him. Wolverine helped Scott rise to his feet carefully. All were naked. But they couldn’t bring themselves to care. They were alive once more. For once, they didn’t need to rely on a cosmic power to bring them back. They had something so much more than that. It was permanent, and it couldn’t be taken away from them, ever.

“Thank you, Scott. Thank all of you,” Charles continued as Ororo Munroe came into the garden, looking regal as ever.

“On your feet, mutants,” Ororo said. “The world is not ready for the likes of your return . . . but Krakoa is waiting.”

The former-fallen mutants all nodded, shakily walking towards Storm so that their resurrection could be revealed to all the inhabitants on the island. Logan stayed behind Scott as Jean walked towards his side.

“That was . . .” Jean whispered, shuddering.

“I know,” Scott murmured, kissing Jean on the top of her head. “But we knew what it would take. The price for our freedom as a nation was high. It took us making a sacrifice. Yes, we died. Yet, that death wasn’t permanent. After this is all over . . . after this celebration of our resurrection . . . let’s go home.”

Jean nodded, leaning her naked body into her lover as Logan leaned a hand on Scott’s shoulder.

“Let’s not do that ever again,” Logan whispered to the pair.

Jean and Scott nodded in agreement with their friend as they continued following Storm into the main gardens of the island. When everyone got a glimpse of them, gasps followed. Nobody could believe their eyes what was right in front of them.

“Brothers and sisters of Krakoa!” Storm announced. “A great thing has happened today. A miracle made possible by mutant hands . . . the great work of the five.”

Fabio Medina, Eva Belle, Joshua Folley, Kevin MacTaggart, and Hope Summers all emerged from the shadows as cheers and applause followed. Scott and Jean smiled at their granddaughter – and Jean’s clone who was made to be the messiah for their kind.

“Love them,” Storm continued. “For they have righted the wrongs of man and defeated our great enemy death.”

The once fallen X-Men all stood behind Storm, reveling in the fact that they were alive once more. For the likes of Jean Grey, Scott Summers, and Logan Howlett, who all experienced death, they were still taking it all in.

“By the power that is their birthrights, the five have returned these mutants thought lost to us – their family – and to this place – their home. I see them. Do you?” Storm asked the citizens.

“WE SEE THEM!” the crowd shouted. “BUT DO WE KNOW THEM?”

Storm nodded, walking towards her leader, whom she’d learned so much from. Despite all the disagreements they may have gotten into in the past – most of those disagreements being centered around leadership – none of that mattered anymore. Storm just leaned a hand onto Scott’s shoulder.

“What is your name?” she asked.

“Cyclops. Scott Summers,” replied Scott.

“And how do I know it’s you, brother?” Storm asked.

“Once I thought I was strong – a leader of mutants – and then you showed me what strong was,” Scott said to his friend.

Storm smiled gently, kissing his forehead as she said, “I learned it watching you.” She turned around, facing the crowd before her. “This is my brother. I know him. As do you. Yes, his name is Cyclops, but he is more than that. What is he?”

“MUTANT!” the crowd cheered.

Storm smiled, walking over to Jean Grey – her sister in every sense but blood.

“What is your name?” she asked.

“Marvel Girl,” Jean said. “Jean Grey.”

“And how do I know it’s you, Jean?” Storm asked.

‘Oh . . . I’m the only “me” that ever was, Ororo,” Jean said.

Ororo smiled widely at her sister, before pulling the redheaded woman into her arms for a tight embrace. “This is my sister. I know her,” Storm said. “As do you. Yes, ger name is Jean Grey, but she is more than that. What is she?”

“MUTANT!” the crowed cheered.

Ororo smiled, going around to greet the rest of the newly resurrected mutants who stood before her. And as she did so, each time, the crowd shouted, “MUTANT!”

“Mutants all,” said Ororo. “And it was through their deaths that a great victory was won for our people . . . the first victory of many. See them for what they are: heroes of Krakoa!”

The crowd broke into loud, wild cheers. But as the celebratory cheers flooded across the island, Scott, Jean, and Logan all felt their exhaustion overwhelming them. Being resurrected once more proved to be a very arduous experience, to say the least. And coming from three mutants who’d been resurrected before, that was very telling.

“Scott,” Jean said, dazed as she leaned against her husband. “I wish to go home.”

“I do, too,” Scott said. “Logan? You joining us?”

“Yeah, bub,” Logan said roughly. “The sooner I shower, the better. And I need a cold beer.”

“Don’t we all?” asked Jean, taking notice of her hair which was sticky with the fluids from the resurrection pod she’d been resting inside of. “Scott?” she asked. “Where did you decide our family’s home will be?”

“I only wanted the best for my family, Jean,” Scott told her. “I want them to have the world. Might as well give them a view of the world. Come on . . . let’s go home.”

Jean and Logan nodded, walking off towards the Krakoan gateway which would lead to their house.

* * *

**Summers House – Light Side of the Moon**

“Wow, Slim,” whispered Logan.

“When you said you wanted to give your family the world, you weren’t kidding,” said Jean, taking the words right out of Logan’s mouth.

“You guys deserve it. Rachel and Nathan especially, deserve this,” said Scott as they stood before their new home, which was located on the Moon. “I didn’t get around to finishing with furnishing it, though. That’ll happen in the coming weeks.”

“It’s perfect,” purred Jean.

“Yeah . . . perfect. And ya can’t deny that view,” Logan noted, seeing the full view of the Earth before his very eyes.

“C’mon guys,” Scott said, wrapping his arm around Jean’s waist. They were still naked. “Let’s go wash.”

“Got enough room in the shower?” asked Logan, raising an eyebrow.

“Logan, need not worry about that. Our shower is yours,” Scott said. “Not that we’ve got much choice.”

Scott led his wife and his former rival towards the bedroom, opening the door to reveal that the bedrooms were conjoined together, with no doors separating them.

Each bedroom contained a bed, a nightstand, a desk, a wardrobe, and a dresser. But Logan noticed that Scott’s bed was the largest. In fact, it was California King sized, enough for at least three people to be in the same bed.

“Hope you find the beds comfortable,” he said.

Jean smiled up at her husband, kissing him on the lips intoxicatingly. Telekinetically, she started the shower in the bathroom. The water was already beginning to steam.

“Jean, you know how I think,” Scott told her, grinning. He walked towards his nightstand to grab his special goggles, which he used in the shower. “Now, let’s get clean.”

Logan and Jean nodded in agreement, walking into the bathroom to see the huge shower that Scott had built inside there, as well as the huge bathtub, and the marble sinks. Jean opened the shower door and stepped inside sensually, teasing Scott and Logan to come inside and join her.

Scott and Logan grinned at each other, stepping into the steaming hot shower as they stared at Jean’s womanly body before them. In the past, both men would compete for the affections of this woman. Now, they were going to try a different path. In fact, they’d talked about it before going on the mission, which led to their suicides.

_“Cyke, we both want Jeannie. At the end of the day, we’re both gonna have that in common. ‘Sides, ya can’t deny we both have curiosities we wanna explore with each other. Ya may be aggravating, but I can’t deny yer attractive.”_

And Scott couldn’t help but agree with Logan. Needing to depend on one another in order to save the mutants who were being used to operate the Sentinels brought them closely together, in more ways than one. Their team-up led to them developing something they never thought they would. But it wasn’t unwelcomed by any means. In fact, it was downright refreshing after years of petty, bullshit arguments. Maybe it was the change in scenery from Krakoa, but even Scott found Logan downright sexy.

Now, stepping into the shower with Jean, Logan and Scott stared at one another’s naked bodies with a thirst they hadn’t even realized had been there.

‘Although he’s a brute with the eloquence of a carnivorous beast, you can’t deny Logan has some qualities that are attractive,’ thought Scott.

‘He may be a Goddamn prick with a stick up his ass, butcha can’t deny Cyke knows how to lead. He led us to freedom, even if he did fuck up a few times. But he’s alright,’ though Logan.

Both men’s eyes traveled to Jean as she reached for bar soap, thoroughly washing her inner depths. Scott grabbed his wife’s shampoo and he began to massage it into her scalp, evoking a purr of pleasure from his lover.

Between the heat of the shower, and the aches and pains that their bodies were in after that suicide mission, the three X-Men all felt the yearning to begin making love.

Jean leaned her head back, allowing Scott to wash her hair while Logan made his way around to rub bodywash up her sexy legs. Letting out a gasp, Jean could feel her arousal heightening as her pussy began feeling warm. The sensation of these two powerful men touching her this way was sending her into an erotic bliss as she felt her knees grow weak. It took all her inner strength to not fall to the shower floor on her knees.

‘Fuck,’ thought Jean. ‘They’re _really_ prolonging the foreplay here.’

Jean let out another shrill gasp as Logan’s hands moved to scrub the bodywash over her arms. Once Scott was done massaging her scalp, she threw her head underneath the hot spray of the shower, allowing her hair to rinse out before Scott reached for her conditioner.

Upon being sure that her hair was thoroughly rinsed, she allowed Scott to begin conditioning her hair, which sent her into another state of erotic bliss as her eyes closed. And Scott made sure to do it slowly, too, further teasing her with rubbing and massaging as Jean reached for the bar soap to start washing Logan off.

Logan let out a purring sound as Jean started rubbing the bar soap over his bare chest. She then reached for the shampoo to begin washing Logan’s hair. Her fingers scrubbed the shampoo into his scalp, causing his to feel his arousal growing to new heights. Jean then moved to rinse her hair out underneath the spray of the shower to allow Logan and Scott to have a moment with one another.

Logan and Scott looked at one another, noticing one another’s penial erection growing. Jean noticed this, smiling at them.

‘Have your fun, boys,’ she told them telepathically. ‘You both gave me plenty of pleasure. Now it’s your turn to feel pleasure.’

‘If you insist Jeannie,’ said Logan, grabbing the shampoo and massaging it into Scott’s scalp. It sent the X-leader into a world of sensual bliss as he groaned, grabbing the bar soap to begin washing. Feeling Logan washing his hair wasn’t the worst feeling in the world. In fact, he kind of liked it. But he wouldn’t admit that to anyone, aside from Logan and Jean.

‘The kids don’t have to know about this,’ thought Scott as he groaned in pleasure at the feeling of Logan rubbing his scalp with rough hands.

Between the erotic rubbing from Logan, and the presence of Jean in his mind, Scott was in a fully relaxed, aroused state. It made his resurrection and the sacrifice he made feel that much more worthwhile, given what he got to come home to. He had a home where he could give his family only the best. As Charles Xavier’s very first student, Scott started it all. He was part of what the X-Men stood for, and he was the patriarch. And as the patriarch, Scott knew that he and Charles were going to continue leading the mutant race to total freedom.

Once they all rinsed their hair out underneath the shower’s spray, the water turned off as Jean telekinetically retrieved towels for them. Rubbing their bodies and hair dry, Scott wrapped his arm around his wife and led the way to his bed.

“Now, let’s make love, boys,” Jean purred teasingly, moving to lay down on the bed.

Logan and Scott both shared a grin with one another. The thought of making love with this beautiful woman sounded so appealing to the two. Scott made his way over to the bed with Logan close behind him.

“How do we start this?” asked Scott.

“I’ll make the suggestion,” said Jean. “You and I make love, then I move on with Logan. After that, we’ll see where this takes us.”

“Sounds fair,” Logan said, leaning back against the pillows as he watched Scott lean over Jean’s naked body. Feet digging into the mattress, Scott reached his hands over to begin massaging Jean’s voluptuous breasts.

Jean let out a low moan of pleasure at the sensation of Scott’s hands on her tits. She pressed her head back against the pillows, gasping as Scott’s hands kneaded and massaged her breasts. But she especially moaned when Scott’s head leaned down to motorboat her titties, his head between each of them as his powerful hands held onto them, squeezing and pinching them. He kissed the skin between her breasts, showing some skill with his tongue as he licked the sensitive flesh. His fingers pinched her nipples, hardening them as he kissed her under-boobs, licking them and rubbing his face into them.

The whole time, Jean kept gasping in pleasure as Scott rubbed and massaged her breasts. And the sight of it alone caused Logan to feel his arousal heightening. In fact, his cock felt erect as he began to rub it to pleasure himself.

With one last lick of Jean’s titties, Scott brought his head up to kiss her neck, continuously rubbing her breasts in his hands as he kissed her up her neck, to her jawline, to finally, her lips. It didn’t take long for him to give her tongue, before his tongue licked her face softly as his kisses traveled downward. His hands moved from her large breasts to her sexy legs, rubbing them up thoroughly as he kissed her naked flesh all over, until finally, he was at the base of her wet, hot vagina. However, Scott Summers wasn’t the kind of man to leave his lovers hanging. His tongue licked the top of Jean’s slit before he brought it all the way into the depths of her pussy, further wetting it and stimulating it.

Jean gasped out, pressing her head back further into the pillows as Scott’s tongue worked on stimulating her clit. She felt her pussy growing even more moist and hot as she started rubbing her tits. She suddenly felt the urgent need to have a dick in her mouth while Scott worked to stimulate her G-spot.

“Logan!” she gasped. “I . . . I want cock!”

“I’ll give ya whatcha want, Jeannie,” Logan said with a wolfish grin, going over to her. Jean slid her body down until her head was on the mattress so Logan could sit over her chest, and his cock was inches away from Jean’s mouth. Jean lifted her head upwards until her mouth enveloped Logan’s bulging penis, sucking and licking.

Upon feeling Jean’s mouth around his dick, Logan let out a low groan of pleasure as she displayed her skills, sucking his penis and sliding her tongue upwards. Between her mouth around Logan’s bulging cock, and Scott’s tongue plunged in her puss, Jean was fully aroused and ready for a round of fucking from one of these sexy as hell men in Scott’s bed.

‘Logan, Scott . . . I want to fuck!’ she told them. ‘Scott . . . you first!’

‘Don’t leave me in the cold, Jeannie,’ Logan told her.

‘That wasn’t part of the plan,’ Scott told Jean through their link, which Jean was opening wide to Logan.

‘Fuck the plan, Slim. Ya said ya wanted to try a new path. Part of that agreement is being a bit more reckless,’ Logan said.

‘I prefer the word “spontaneous”,’ said Jean.

‘Spontaneous,’ mused Scott as he continued eating Jean’s pussy. ‘Yeah . . . that’s the word I’d use.’

‘So, let’s compromise. Scott will go on all-fours. He will eat me out . . . and you will fuck him from behind, Logan,’ Jean said.

‘Sounds like a plan,’ said Scott, willing to change from the original plan. Maybe he had to be a bit more spontaneous and libertine in the bedroom.

‘After that, we switch, so you both can take me,’ Jean said.

Logan and Scott both nodded. Logan pulled his cock out of Jean’s mouth and Scott pulled his mouth away from her pussy. They changed positions on the bed, so that Scott was kneeling on all fours. Logan positioned himself behind the X-leader as Jean stayed in front of him, wiggling her hips like the sex goddess she happened to be.

“Now . . . we fuck,” Scott said.

“So, let’s fuck!” Jean said with a grin.

Scott nodded, bracing himself as his mouth enveloped into Jean’s puss once more, while Logan grasped Scott’s hips. He pressed his cock against Scott’s ass cheek to tease him, causing Scott to moan with excitement before Logan thrust his dick into Scott’s asshole.

“MMMMMPH!” Scott moaned out as he continued eating Jean’s puss. Jean humped in his mouth, working her hips expertly as Logan thrust into Scott’s asshole from behind. Logan kept thrusting his hips backward and forward, stimulating Scott’s A-spot as his feet dug into the mattress. As Logan kept fucking Scott from behind, their bodies rocked as naked flesh pounded into one another.

Their bodies rocked.

The bed rocked even harder as Scott kept moaning in arousal-filled bliss. It didn’t take long for him to feel his orgasm hitting him hard, like waves crashing into a shoreline during a hurricane.

‘Ungh . . . Oh . . . O – Oh _fuck!_ ’ Scott cried out telepathically as Logan finally hit his A-spot, going all the way into his hole. ‘I . . . I’m cumming! I’m cumming!’

‘Cum, lover,’ Jean said as she rubbed her breasts with one hand, and rubbed Scott’s wet scalp with another hand. With that, Logan and Scott came together with aroused, erotic moans. Upon their climax ending, Logan pulled his cock out of Scott’s ass as Scott’s mouth left Jean’s pussy. With that, they changed positions once more.

“What’s . . . What’s next?” Scott panted out.

“How about I ride your cock?” Jean purred to her lover, leaning over and kissing him.

“What about me?” Logan asked.

“Pleasure yourself while I give my husband what he wants,” Jean suggested. “After that, we’ll pleasure you, Logan.”

“I like the sound of that,” Logan said, laying down on the bed while he watched Jean and Scott go into a position where Scott was laying on his back, still catching his breath from Logan ass-fucking him. Jean positioned herself so that she was in between his legs. She leaned her hands onto his shoulders, fingers digging into his flesh as she leaned down and kissed him softly, slipping him some tongue.

‘Get ready, Slim. Remember . . . leave your mind open,’ Jean told him.

Scott nodded, closing his eyes as he opened his mind to his lover, sighing as Jean teasingly rubbed the base of his cock with her pussy. Feet digging into the mattress of the bed, Jean mentally prepared herself to ride her lover. Scott’s hands moved to grasp her hips as Jean worked her hips back and forth slowly, her pussy entering Scott’s dick. She kept thrusting until Scott’s cock was stimulating her G-spot, looking for just the right angle until finally, she fully entered him. She gyrated her hips as her pussy was fully in Scott’s penis, and Scott let out a loud moan.

 _“Ohhhhhhhh Jeeeaaan!”_ Scott cried out as Jean threw her hand in the air, continuing to thrust and ride his cock.

“Cum . . . Cum lover! I’m cumming!” Jean shrieked out, laughing as she threw her head back, slapping a hand against his naked shoulder.

As Logan watched this occurrence, he rubbed his cock to masturbate and pleasure himself. He could see Scott was thoroughly enjoying Jean riding his dick. In fact, as Jean continued to ride him, Scott wrapped his legs around his waist to pull her in closer, his feet digging into her lower back. Jean leaned down, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, slipping her tongue into his mouth as they rolled around on the bed. Jean’s hips kept on thrusting as their bodies rocked the bed hard. Finally, their climax was over as Jean pulled her wet puss out of Scott’s cock, and they untangled their bodies from one another.

They then moved to another position, where Logan was leaned over Jean’s naked body to fuck her pussy, while Scott stayed behind Logan’s asshole, kneeling upright. Logan thrust his cock into Jean’s vagina, while Scott took Logan from behind, his cock entering Logan’s hole. Moans of pleasure and lust escaped all three as they felt the incoming orgasm hitting them hard, and they came together with moans that symphonized into one. Jean spread her legs into a large V-shape, allowing Logan to thrust even deeper into her hot, wet inner depths. Naked flesh slapped against one another as the three mutants fucked one another, happy that Scott suggested this.

After that, Scott and Logan laid on the bed in a sixty-nine position to eat one another out, while Jean masturbated to heighten her arousal. Scott and Logan sucked one another’s cocks, moaning as their mouths salivated. And Jean formed a telepathic link between the two so that they could talk to each other through their aroused moans.

‘Fuck, Summers . . . yer not bad,’ Logan told Scott as he felt Scott deepthroating him.

‘Really? That’s all you’ve got?’ Scott asked, going in even deeper until Logan’s cock was all the way into his throat. But Scott let a gasp escape the back of his throat as he felt Logan going in even deeper to eat him out.

‘Oh _fuck_ . . . Logan . . . you’re good,’ thought Scott as he sucked even more, eating Logan out. 

‘On a scale of one to ten . . . how do you rate this?’ Logan asked.

‘A six,’ Scott teased.

‘Fuck you, Summers,’ Logan teased back, going in even deeper to eat the X-leader out. ‘Yer so aggravating.’

As Jean listened to this, she laughed, entertained by the banter between the two men giving one another oral sex. Even while in a sixty-nine position, Scott and Logan were still competitive, trying to see who was better at oral sex. Jean touched her inner depths, fingering her vagina as she listened to the erotic moans escaping the men. She now knew why Logan and Scott had so much tension between them. It wasn’t just because Logan and Scott were both attracted to her. It was also because they were secretly attracted to one another, and that translated to _sexual_ frustration.

Scott and Logan continued eating one another out for about five more minutes, until they changed positions once more. Now, they were in a position where Jean was on all-fours, and Scott was taking her from behind while Logan took Scott from behind as well, taking it to the next level.

Another series of moans escaped the three as they fucked one another, with Scott fucking Jean and Logan fucking Scott. They thrusted and thrusted until they were once again hitting their orgasm, coming together loudly.

“OH FUCK!” cried Jean as Scott gasped out, “Ungh . . . Uh . . . U-Uh fuck!” Their aroused cries overlapped one another as their naked flash slapped into one another. The bed rocked even harder underneath their bodies as they continued to fuck one another. Finally, it came to a point where their orgasm ended, and they were laying in the bed together.

Jean laid between Logan and Scott. They’d both been her lovers at one point. Each man held a special place in her heart. But as they lay in the bed together, all three caught their breath as they took in what they’d just done.

“Well . . . that was . . .” Jean said, dazed.

“I can’t think of a word,” said Logan, just as dazed.

“But would you guys change it at all?” asked Scott.

“Change it? Hell no,” Jean said with a laugh.

The three shared a laugh, looking at one another.

“It was so wrong . . . yet so right,” Scott said breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Logan said.

“What do you think will happen tomorrow? You know . . . now that Project Orcas is no more,” said Jean.

“I think the future is safe, for now,” Scott said. “We did what it took. Now . . . Now we are free. Rachel and Nathan will be happy. Hope, Gabriel, Alex, and Lorna too.”

“Isn’t your dad coming next week?” asked Jean.

Scott nodded. “He’ll be happy, too.”

“But what’ll happen to Creed?” asked Logan, bringing up Sabretooth.

“Let’s not worry about him right now. Myself and the rest of the Quiet Counsel will deal with him,” said Jean.

As the three relished in the aftereffects of their sexual moment, they took in the thought that they were finally free. Mutants were going to have a home. Their moment they’d just shared was a very appropriate celebration, of not just their resurrection, but also, their newfound freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Review!


End file.
